One Chance
by Hime Pie
Summary: This is a story about May's adventure in Sinnoh and how she meets someone who steals her heart, and SOMEONE isn't too happy about it. I know, bad summary. Hiatus... I know, after one chapter? Ugh, but I'm working on an Ikarishipping fic and... Yeah!


**So, here's a little story about how I came up with this story.**

**It was a gloomy, rainy morning, and I was watching Yoda beat up a bunch of people on TV.**

"**Write a story with no OC's you must," he said, and I thought, "I have a cool idea for a Contestshipping story that has nothing to do with Star Wars! Thank you Master Yoda!" **

"**Makes Advanceshipping look like a pile of dirt, Contestshipping does." (Hey, don't blame me Advanceshipping fans, it was all Yoda)**

**----------------------------------**

"You're going where?" Drew exclaimed.

"Sinnoh! Ash is going to be there!"

Drew closed his eyes and pretended she had never said _why _she was going. Being a fool, Drew had thought May had gotten rid of all feelings toward _that guy_!

"That's very far away," Drew breathed, "Is Ash the only reason you're going, because he lives here, if you wait a bit he'll come back." May gave him a weak punch and glared.

"No; he's not the only reason I'm going. There's going to be a contest there, and it's the perfect opportunity to beat the girl who he's traveling with now."

"A bit jealous are we?" Drew smiled slyly. May's glare worsened into a piercing stare-in-the-eyes. If looks could kill… Drew had hit a place where May did not want to be hit, but he just continued to smile cunningly and began to walk away.

"If that's the only reason you want to win, to impress him," Drew said, walking away, "you're not going to get far," he stopped and turned around, "Oh, and one more thing. Sinnoh is notorious for wearing pretty outfits in contests. I know it will be hard for you, but please _try _and look nice."

May's face tightened. She always had _loathed_ him, from when they met, to here.

She went to the PokeCenter to tell Solidad the good news, but she got a similar response, "May, if that's the only reason you want to win, you shouldn't go in the first place. Contests should never be used to win boys over."

"Oh really?" May remembered Brianna, the shy red-head who she had competed against. The whole time Brianna had thought that contest was to win Drew over, but really, May just wanted to win for the ribbon.

"Yes _really_," Solidad replied sternly, "Get some respect for your Pokemon and contests."

"But Solidad," May groaned, "I really want to beat that-that girl!"

"You don't even know her name?"

"I don't need to know her name to know that she's my enemy!"

Solidad shook her head and replied, "May, I can't let you go if this is why you're going. Get another reason."

"But how do I-"

"Go to make another friend!" Solidad smiled, "This girl sounds a lot like you already. This could be your first friend in Sinnoh!"

"But Ash-He'll-and she'll-they'll-"

"May," Solidad said firmly, "FORGET-ASH! You're way too young to think about this sort of stuff! Even if you do win him over, is it worth it? I mean, you lose a friend you could've made, and guess what? More than likely, you're not going to marry the guys you date! That means Ash."

May sat there silently for a few moments, then she smiled, "You're-You're right, Solidad! I'll go…to make a new friend!"

Drew smiled behind a corner. _Well, at least __**she**__ got to May, _he thought triumphantly.

Days passed, and soon, the day to go to Sinnoh had arrived. May's alarm rang and two annoying men's voices rang out from the alarm clock. She fell out of bed, stunned, and didn't even think about listening to the radio. The two men on the electronic device were talking about Sinnoh's new ferry ways.

"Sunnyshore city! Here I come!" May exclaimed as she jumped out of the Pokemon Center, not evening thinking about breakfast.

Harley, out of all of May's rivals, was the only one watching her leave, from the window. He smiled ear-to-ear and gave out a cough of a laugh, "Now I can get some peace from that little twerp for a few days," the purple-haired man continued on in his head, _And maybe make a master plan to get May disqualified from the next contest. _

"Tee hee!" He laughed femininely, and did a little happy-dance.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" a female's voice came from next to him. Harley turned. _Oh great…_he thought-

"Solidad, darling!" Harley cried as he grabbed her hands, "How are you doing, girl?"

Solidad forced a friendly smile. _Yep, he isn't weird at all…_she thought.

Meanwhile, May was on her way to Sunnyshore City, "Attention passengers! We will be arriving in Snowpoint City shortly! Please, pick up all personal belongings at the dock!"

"Snowpoint city?" May cried as she flew outside the cabin. It was true. White blanketed all land that she could see. The air was bitter and cold, and May realized why the travel time had been a day shorter than she had expected.

May sighed, but smiled. As long as she was in Sinnoh, it would be okay!

A few days later, Drew was invited by Solidad to watch May perform on TV. When asked, Drew only smiled, "I wonder if May took your advice."

Solidad laughed, "Were you eavesdropping, Drew?"

"Hehe. Maybe," he stopped laughing, "I have to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For talking to May," Drew replied, "I could never talk to her about her private life…it'd be too weird. It's just…I get sort of nervous when she makes those kind of mistakes."

"Private life mixing with coordinating?"

"Yeah, it happens too much! When people make that mistake it interferes with your concentration!"

Solidad rolled her eyes. He _still _didn't get it, but she moved on to a different subject, "So that's a yes for watching May?" Drew kind of twitched, and Solidad realized she may have worded that wrong, "…on TV?" she quickly blurted out.

"Yeah, for sure."

"Great."

Solidad began to walk away, "Oh one more thing," she turned around, "Harley's going to be there."

Drew groaned, "Whaa? Come on Solidad? Seriously?"

She shrugged and walked off, "You already said yes!"

Drew grimaced.

May was great. She battled hard and battled well. She showed off her Pokemon. Harley glared at the television, and groaned each time she won. Drew had a hint of a smile. Solidad had a bigger smile on her face. May's experience showed, and the three rivals could see it. Soon she was in the finals against a blue-haired girl. Solidad smiled and closed her eyes.

"That's her," she whispered to Drew, "That's the girl May was worried about. She told me."

"What are you two whispering about?" Harley asked.

"How well May's doing," Drew replied.

Harley groaned once more. All the groaning was getting annoying. Drew whispered to Solidad, "Why did you invite him again?"

"I wanted to."

May's three rivals sat around the wooden table and stared quietly at the TV.

A turquoise-haired man in a white hat announced the two girls. The bell rang, and the five-minute-timer began. The blue-haired girl threw her Pokeball and a Piplup came out surrounded by bubbles. May also threw her Pokeball and her Glaceon came out enclosed with confetti.

Piplup used bubble beam, but May's Glaceon dodged it gracefully and used Secret Power. Glaceon glowed and hit Piplup directly, leading to Piplup being paralyzed. May ordered Glaceon to used Ice Shard. The blue-haired girl's meter dropped dramatically, but she wasn't giving up easily.

"Piplup! Into the water!" she cried. Piplup rolled and fell into the water set in the stage. After a few moments underwater, the Pokemon jumped out and used Whirlpool.

"That was a smart move," Drew commented, "She obviously isn't completely inexperienced."

Piplup sent Whirlpool toward Glaceon, but May ordered her Pokemon to use Mirror Coat. Drew leaned in closer to the TV, guessing already what she was about to do.

The Whirlpool was sent directly back to Piplup, with more power than it had been sent. Amazingly, Piplup jumped back up and used bubble beam. May returned it with a strong Shadow ball, but Piplup just dodged it. Glaceon used secret power once more, and Piplup failed to dodge it.

This constant back-and-forth battle continued for a while, and the three rivals watched in awe. Drew widened his eyes. Only now did he realize how far she had come. She had changed so much from that frail, inexperienced wimp who he had met such a long time ago. Now she was stronger.

The timer stopped and the girls' meters were so similar, none of the three rivals could figure out the difference, but soon it was made clear.

The blue-haired girl had won.

"What?" Drew gaped as he leaned in farther, "But May's so much more experienced than her!"

Solidad shook her head as the girl claimed her prize, "Remember, this was Glaceon's first contest." It took a few moments until Solidad's words sunk in. Harley was laughing gleefully. Solidad and Drew glared at him, and Drew asked once more, "So, why did you invite him again?"

--------------------------------------

May stepped on board the ship. She tried to look so happy and unaffected by her loss to her new friends, but somewhere deep, it still hurt. Her parents were watching, Max was watching, Solidad and Harley were watching, and Drew was watching, but she blew it. She waved happily to Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Zoey, but as soon as she turned around, she sunk to the ground and buried her eyes in her knees.

She had lost contests before, but she was _so close _to winning this one. It's like if you worked forever on getting past a video game boss and won, but forgot to save. She sighed.

An hour passed, and the microphone on the ship bellowed, "Hello passengers and crew members, we will be arriving in Canalave City shortly. Please grab all carry-on items and we'll be okay. Be there in a bit."

"Canalave City?" May exclaimed. She ran up to one of the crew members, "I'm supposed to be going to Snowpoint city, then the Johto region!"

"You must've gotten on the wrong boat then."

"Whaaa?" May screeched, "Aw man! Sinnoh's so messed up"

With heavy heart, May stepped into Canalave City. She began to ask around where the Pokemon Center was, and she soon found her way to it.

She gave her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy to heal, and then she went over the video-phone-things (I really don't know what they're called -.-) She dialed the Pokemon Center where Drew, Solidad, and Harley were at.

The other Nurse Joy answered, "Hello?"

"Excuse me, is there a boy with green hair there, or a taller girl with pink hair?"

"Their names please."

"The boy's Drew; the girl's Solidad."

She heard Nurse Joy yell behind her, "Is there a Drew or Solidad in here?" It was quiet for a second, and May's heart sank, but then a voice broke the silence, "I'm Drew."

Nurse Joy stepped out of the seat, and was replaced by Drew.

"May?!?" Drew exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be on a boat?"

"I got on the wrong boat and ended up in Snowpoint City."

"Well, that's not _way _too far."

May sunk into her hands, "I've had a rough day."

"Yeah," Drew replied, "Don't feel too bad about your loss. It was really close anyway."

"That's _why _I feel bad about it! I was so, so close!" her head sunk all the way to the counter. Drew muttered, "This isn't working…"

He said a bit louder, "Should I go get Solidad to pep-talk you? I'm not doing such a great job."

"No, you're fine," May replied, "I'm just a little tired. I think I should probably hit the hay before I do anything else." Drew nodded and replied, "Ask Nurse Joy about a ferry to Johto first. We have a contest in a few days and you kinda need to be here to enter it!"

"Too tired…later." May hung up and walked off to one of the Pokemon Center's rooms.

**Well, let's hope Yoda was right. If he's not, then… well… then I'll just insult him "Gr! You stupid puppet!" **

"**Not so bad Advancedshipping is"**

"**NGH! NGH! NGH!" *throws Yoda across the room* "Just a second ago, you said it was lame!!"**

**Yep, that's definitely what's going to happen if people think this story idea is lame…Poor Yoda. Don't let Yoda die **_**again**_**!**


End file.
